Home At Last
by GiulietteRose
Summary: After being away for 10 months, Jesse comes home to his lovely wife and 3 beautiful children.


**Eva Fanny: 3, named for Evita and Funny Girl.**

**Maria Eponine: 5, named for West Side Story (and Sound of Music) and Les Mis.**

**Danny Fiyero: 2, named for Grease and Wicked.**

The tiny hands of three-year-old Eva Fanny St. James tugged at the bottom of her mother's dress.

"_Mommyyyyyy!" _ The insistent toddler called out. "Whes Daddy comin' home?"

Jesse had been gone for months now. He was touring the country for his show, and he would not be back for another few weeks.

"Soon darling, soon." Replied Rachel as calmly as she could muster. In truth, Rachel felt so alone without her husband. She missed him dearly and wished that he came home as soon as possible. She couldn't do this alone anymore. She wanted—no, she _needed_ him.

"C'mon baby, time for bed." Rachel picked up her middle child and carried her into the bathroom. She put down daughter, undressed her, and placed her into the filled tub.

While shampooing her hair, Rachel studied her child's face. It was truly remarkable to her how much she looked like a perfect combination of her and Jesse.

She had Rachel's dark brown locks, and Jesse's clear blue eyes. Luckily, she had received Jesse's nose and her mouth.

She was small. Tiny even. Rachel picked her up and out of the tub with ease. She wrapped the girl in a towel before letting her run to her room.

Rachel went to the den. She stood in the door way as she watched as her eldest daughter Maria sang along to The Wizard of Oz.

"Time for bed honey." She said. Maria looked most like Jesse. She had perfect light brown curls and Jesse's eyes. Her bone structure was the same, and she could already sing on perfect pitch.

Maria went to turn off the TV, but instead of going to her room, she sat back down on the couch.

"What is it baby?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her five-year-old.

"I miss Daddy." Aside from looking the most like her husband, she was the closest out of all the children with him. Sure, he loved his children infinitely equally, but the two of them had a close bond. She was always Daddy's little girl.

She had been asking for him for months. The day after he left she wanted him home.

"I miss him too sweetheart. But he's coming home really soon! I promise. Now, if you got to bed now, tomorrow will be one day closer to seeing him again."

She kissed her daughter on the head and watched as she ran into her bedroom.

Rachel got off the couch and went to go and check on Eva. When she had tucked her into bed, she set off to the room two doors down.

She had put Danny to bed an hour earlier. He was still pretty much a baby, and he was not allowed to stay up as late as the girls were. He looked so peaceful. His star shaped nightlight shone bright and he hugged his blue blanket cozily.

Rachel silently closed the door and made her way to her bedroom. There was so little she could do. It was only nine after all. When all the kids had gone to bed early, she and Jesse would…have a little fun. But with him not here, she had nothing to do.

She got ready for bed and turned on one of her favorites, Funny Girl. She was bored quickly. She didn't want to sit idly by.

She took her own advice and went to sleep, only to be awoken an hour later by Danny.

"Mommy? I's hads a naytmawe."

"Did you beautiful boy? Well, that won't do. Come on." She hoisted him up into her bed and cuddled him. She brushed her hand over his short blonde hair as he fell instantly asleep. Now, _she_ couldn't sleep. She wanted to turn on the movie again to take her mind off things, but she didn't want to wake her sleeping child. She waited another hour, and then she brought him back to his room.

She sat back down on her bed and flit through Sondheim's "_Finishing the Hat."_ Thankfully, that made her sleepy. As she drifted off, she felt warm arms closing around her torso.

~**ST. BERRY**~

He closed the door silently, as not to wake any sleeping children in the house. The sweet smell of vanilla wafted toward him and he immediately felt home. The house was dark and he assumed that Rachel was asleep too.

He noiselessly crept up the stairs hoping they didn't creak under his weight. He silently opened the door to Eva's room, watching her sleep soundly and he smiled. He missed her little body so much.

The next stop was Danny's. He too was sleeping peacefully. His heart ached for them after all these months away. He couldn't stand it any longer.

He then crossed the hallway to Maria's bedroom. At the sound of the door opening, she shot up. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. He put his fingers to his lips and practically ran to her bedside. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on top of her head multiple times.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, I just wanted to say hi. And to tell you that I love you very much."

"Did you miss me?" she asked, her eyes were watery and tired.

"More than you could _possibly_ imagine baby girl." He soothed. He kissed her one last time on the top of her head and left the room.

He went down to the end of the hallway. The butterflies in his stomach were jumping faster than ever before as he opened the final bedroom door.

He crossed the room on tiptoe and gathered Rachel in his arms.

She turned around to face him and burst out in tears. He hugged her tightly and their tears mingled as he kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his midsection so tightly, that it must have been hard for him to breathe. She didn't care. There was so much love and desire in that hug that it didn't matter to him either. He just hugged her back.

"Did you miss me?" She mimicked her daughter's earlier question. While Maria maybe looked more like Jesse, she acted the most like Rachel. The two were like twins at heart.

"So much, darling. So much!" he cried. His face was wet with falling tears.

He kissed her with so much passion, that it could have rivaled their wedding night. She scooted back on the bed to the middle. Jesse lay on top of her as he pulled off her t-shirt. As he did so, he realized that she was wearing his Les Mis shirt from the first production he ever played in. He gave a little chuckle at the thought.

Her breasts were flawless. They fit into the palm of his hand perfectly and despite having 3 kids, they had more or less maintained their pervious shape.

She whimpered at his touch, a sound he missed so dearly over the past 10 months. She had seen the show 5 times and he called almost every day. But this was different. He hadn't had sex with her in 10 months. He missed her touch, her voice, her feel, and most of all, her love.

She unbuttoned his blue cotton shirt and he shrugged it off his lean shoulders.

His torso was warm…hot even and she traced over his heart, feeling it pulse quickly beneath her small fingers.

He hastily pulled down her music note printed shorts and her underwear, leaving her completely nude.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion.

The second that they joined together was one of the most amazing feelings ever. They were together. _Finally._ Their breathing was heavy and fast as he thrust into her once again. Her heart sped up and she dragged her fingers across his bare back.

She held him closer yet to her own body. His thrusts became faster and harder as she panted his name.

After they climaxed, he remained in her for a few more seconds. Their naked bodies were coated in sweat.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. "So, so, so, _so_ much."

"I love you too." She cried, letting tears drip from her face.

He kissed away her tears and rolled off of her.

"Why are you back so early? Why didn't you tell me?" She managed to sniffle out.

"Well, we were _supposed_ to do another show. But the problem was, that show was cancelled. We couldn't pay for it or something. I literally found out this morning! I thought that I'd surprise you guys. I didn't realize that I'd be back at 11. I thought I'd be back when the kids were awake. I needed you, Rachel."

"I needed you too. Every day the kids ask for you. Don't leave me again. _Please_." She pleaded.

"I never want to. Ever." They curled up together and fell serenely asleep.

~**ST. BERRY**~

They awoke to the pitter-patter of little feet running down the hall. Hastily, Jesse jumped up and shut the door.

Rachel threw him a pair of boxers while he passed her a t-shirt. She flung on her pajamas and Jesse smiled at her before opening the door on perfect cue for all three children to run in and hug him.

He lifted up Eva and twirled her around. He bent down to scoop up Danny and he squeezed him tightly and Danny let out a small giggle before kissing his daddy on the lips. Then Maria hugged him tightly too, but she felt superior because she had seen him first.

"Ah! I missed you guys so much! Now, go hug Mommy and thank her for taking care of you while I was gone."

All three children ran and jumped onto their parents' bed. Jesse joined them and began snuggling them all warmly.

"I love you all so much!" he said as he kissed them each on their heads.

"Can we do something special today?" asked Eva.

"I was thinking, we could drive into the city, and you could each pick something you want to do today."

"I wanna go to memnem world!" Eva called out.

"I wanna go to Toys R Us!" said Maria.

"I wanna hab a pinic in centwal pawk." Danny giggled.

"Those all sound like wonderful ideas! Today will be fantastic! Why don't the three of you go to get ready, then you guys can watch TV? How does _that_ sound?"

Rachel chuckled at how the kids jumped up and ran out the room giddily giggling.

"Ready for the best day ever?" Jesse asked his beautiful wife.

"It's already the best day ever, now that you're here." She pecked him on the lips before dragging him into the bathroom where they would have a little more fun.

_Hey Guys! I'm back with my very first St. Berry fic! I know it's short. While I don't plan on continuing this, if anyone would like me to, I will! I really love Jesse/Rachel futurefics, so this was really fun to do. I have a really (and when I say really, I mean really) _long FWB/St. Berry story coming up. At this point, I'm about 46 pages into it, and about 17,000 words into it. Also, a Modern Spring Awakening coming up. So keep a look out for "Beneficial" and "An Alternate Awakening." I'm not big on chapters, so they're going to be finished in a while. But since I am on spring holiday, I'll get pretty far in both. __

Love you all!

Giuliette Rose


End file.
